One-sided Madness
by KittyCat87
Summary: Gunther has finally found love. But hanging out with CeCe and Rocky has shown Gunther's crush that the Hessenheffer's can be really mean.


"That is like, so cool!" CeCe exclaimed. Rocky smile, "I know right? Isn't Tesla just fascinating?" CeCe looked up and make a face, "No Rocky, there's a new girl coming to school today!" Rocky shrugged, "That's cool too." She muttered. CeCe gasped. "There she is!" A girl with shoulder-length black hair clutched her schedule with a terrified look on her face. CeCe ran up to her. "Hi I'm CeCe!" She smiled happily. The girl smiled back. "Nice to meet you, CeCe! Could you help me get to first hour?" CeCe looked at the girls' schedule. "Oh! That's what I have too! Ugh I hate it though." CeCe groaned and the girl brightened up. "I know!" She said, "I hate it too! But I try to keep up in my classes, I sometimes feel like falling asleep." CeCe nodded wildly, "Yeah, me too!" She dragged the girl over to Rocky. Rocky shyly waved. "I'm Rocky." She said with a faint smile. The new girl enthusiastically shook Rocky's hand. "Hi!" She said with a bright smile. CeCe had a confused look on her face. "You never told us your name." She said. The girl brightened up. "My name's Catherine but everyone calls my Cathy." CeCe smiled. "Hi Cat!" She said. Cathy looked at CeCe. "Or Cat…" she added. Rocky made a face at CeCe before speaking. "So, Cathy, where do you come from?" Cathy smiled, "I come from Champaign, and it's like two hours from Chicago." Rocky smiled. "I've heard of Champaign!" Cathy frowned. "Yeah I had a lot of friends there… they-"Cathy was interrupted by a familiar voice speak. "I am Guther!" "Und I am Tinka!" "Und we are ze Hessenheffers!" Cathy looked at their sparkly clothes and tried not to give them a skeptical look. The blonde girl with the thick accent whose name was Tinka spoke up. "I don't know why you're hanging out with them. I mean, they're the worst dancers of Shake It up Chicago!" Rocky was about to protest but Cathy automatically said, "What's Shake It up Chicago?" All four of the dancers gasped. Rocky said, "After school you should come see us!" Cathy smiled. "Why not!" Gunther smiled, "Tinka and I could take you." Cathy laughed. "Hahahahaaa no."

After school, CeCe admired Cathy's nails. "They are soooo cute!" She squealed and Cathy laughed. "I know right? The lime green totally accents the purple sparkles!" Rocky rolled her eyes. Perhaps another airhead just joined her friendship list. Rocky spoke up. "Hey Cathy, what's your grade average?" Cathy smiled at Rocky. "Straight A's." Cathy responded. Rocky nodded. "Well…" Rocky said. Rocky burst into a smile. "ME TOO!"

Tinka sighed. "Well Guther, looks like we found a new victim to mess with." Guther shuffled through his closet. "What to wear?" He asked Tinka. Tinka raised an eyebrow. "Gunther we have costumes." He nodded. "Oh. Right." Tinka handed him a school uniform. "What is this?!" He exclaimed. Tinka sighed, she had to wear one too. "School's back dance." She smoothed out her tan skirt and huffed.

Cathy went home. Her dad was a famous author and she climbed to the 3rd floor to change. CeCe had told her it was a School's Back In dance and Cathy didn't know what to wear. Finally she decided on some navy blue shorts and a cute off the shoulder shirt. Definitely didn't fit the criteria that her friends had to wear, but Cathy just shrugged and bounced downstairs.

When Cathy arrived at the studio, the first person she saw was the host. "Hi." She said. The host turned around. "And… who are you?" He asked her. Cathy smiled. "I'm Cathy I just moved here. I'm friends with Rocky and CeCe." The host smiled. "I'm Gary Wilde nice to meet you." He shook her hand and told her she could go explore the set until she found Rocky and CeCe. Being the girl she is, Cathy headed straight to the costume room. "Oh my god!" She whispered, fingering a red dress that was silk. She automatically wished she could dance and was on the show. She heard a knocking on the door and spun around quickly.

Gunther stood there, not sure what to do. He watched her act like CeCe as she fell in love with the dresses and costumes around her. He knocked at the door. "Oh hi Gunther." She said, smiling. Gunther walked over. Cathy had to admit he was a lot cuter without the sparkly attire. Almost immediately after Gunther walked in, Gary rushed in. "Cathy! I'm happy to see you!" Cathy raised her eyebrows. "Why?" She asked skeptically. Gary was panting and said, "Back-up dancer….sick….you…replace…." Cathy gasped. "Me?! But…" Gary cut her off. "You have 30 minutes. Gunther, how about you teach her." Gary threw Cathy a school uniform and ran off. Gunther laughed. "That's typical Gary. Go change." Cathy nodded and within 3 minutes she came back. The outfit was a perfect it, but the skirt was really short. Her tannish legs showed and she looked like a total dork. When Gunther showed her the moves, she sighed with relief because it was easier than she thought it was.

15 minutes later, Cathy and Gunther emerged from the costume room to get their hair fixed. She realized that every dancer's hair was different, and the stylist decided on a nice braid. After attaching a blue butterfly pin at the end, Cathy found Rocky and CeCe. "Hi!" She said happily. CeCe looked at Cathy's matching outfit. "Why are we wearing the same thing?" She asked. Cathy laughed. "One of the back-up dancers is sick so Gary went to extreme circumstances, and I mean EXTREME, and asked me to dance in replacement." Rocky smiled. "That's great! Who taught you?" Cathy pointed behind her. "That Hessenheffer guy." CeCe patted Cathy on the back, "I'm sorry." Cathy laughed. "He's better than that Tinka girl." Rocky and CeCe nodded in agreement.

After talking with CeCe and Rocky for a while, Cathy heard the cameraman yell, "5 SECONDS." As he counted down, she stood in her place backstage. She heard the *beep* and watched the dance until it was her turn on. Along with CeCe and Rocky, she ran on the stage and started dancing with Gunther, who the back-up dancer was partnered with. She smiled at him and they did the final move, he dipped Cathy and everyone walked back to their fake desks.

Gary came up to Cathy. "Hey you learned some pretty complex moves in 15 minutes." Cathy smiled. "You can thank Gunther for that. He's pretty strict." She mocked Gunther's accent. "'No no no pretend a songbird just went poop on your face.' Well he didn't actually say that but whatever." Gary laughed. "Cathy, I'd like to make you a member of Shake It up Chicago!" Cathy gasped. "Oh my god really?!" Gary nodded. "Congratulations!" And he walked away.

"Hey Gunther have you seen Cathy?" Gunther spun around to see CeCe. He shrugged. "Last time I checked she got a part on the show. Good for her, she makes a great dancing partner." CeCe screamed and Gunther plugged his ears. "Do you mind?" He said, "Some people actually still can hear!" CeCe apologized. "I'm sorry, but she's on the show!" CeCe squealed again and Gunther hid a smile. "I know." He told CeCe. "I'm glad too. Partly because she's a better dancer than you." CeCe huffed. "Well THANKS!" She replied sarcastically. After a moment CeCe's face lit up. "GUNTHER YOU LIKE CATHY. LIKE LIKE LIKE." Gunther turned around. "I didn't catch anything besides the fact that you said multiple likes." CeCe grinned. "You like Cathy in that way." Gunther waved CeCe off. "No I don't. You are a crazy baboon." CeCe glared at Gunther. "Admit it before I tell Tinka." Gunther gasped. "You wouldn't!" CeCe smirked. "Oh I would." Gunther sighed. "Oh alright. I sort of-kind of-maybe like her in that way." CeCe squealed "I've got to tell Rocky!" And she ran away.

Cathy screamed. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" She said. "Gary! Orange and yellow totally clashes! Ew!" Gary sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for the fashion advice!" He said sarcastically. Cathy smiled. "You're welcome!" And she bounded away.

Rocky gasped. "He does?!" She asked CeCe skeptically. CeCe nodded happily. "Yeah! Isn't it cute?" Rocky frowned. "If you call an overuse of sparkles cute I guess." CeCe frowned. "Come on Rocky!" She whined. "We need to play match-maker! From the looks of Cathy, I doubt she feels the same way about Gunther!" Rocky sighed. "But what has Gunther done for use?" She asked CeCe. "He needs love. Come on Rocky. Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee?" CeCe did the best she could to give Rocky puppy dog eyes. Rocky sighed. "Fine. But this might not end well."


End file.
